Partners
by Tannedstrawberry876
Summary: Marik was a lonely little boy in Egypt..but all that changed on his birthday when a handsome thief comes and steals him away from his abusive father. But complications with the Pharaoh pulls these lovers apart... Can Marik find Bakura 5000 years later? Yeah first fanfic woo! But its M for a reason...lots of references to stuff.. and smut. bad words...Yay Yaoi ! Yeah so R and R.
1. Birthday

**So my first Fanfic...and yes this is heading in the direction of Citron and Thief...and I do not own Yugioh...but if I did...all hell would break loose. And I do not own the song 'Hush now quite now' My little pony does...It just seemed fitting ... Anyway yeah this is rated M for a reason... so enjoy~**

Partners.

Marik stumbled along the dark dusty streets of Egypt. His hair was a mess from the harsh hot breeze of Cairo, his now torn and frayed weaved tunic waved loosely from his body.

Today was Marik's 14th birthday. And gods it was the worst day of his life.

~Flash back~

Marik woke up eagerly, like any other child would do on their birth date. He jumped from his bed and twirled on the cold stone floor and quickly lighted all his candles allowing a warm orange glow to surround his room. "Happy birthday Shorty~" Rashid cooed from the door frame he was so causally leaning against.

"Big brother!" The younger chirped glomping the other to the floor. "I can't believe im 14! " He smiled nuzzling Rashid's tattooed face. "Settle down little bro, you don't want father to wake up now do you?" He grinned pushing the boy off. "Yeah yeah, anyway what's my present?" Marik exclaimed bawling his fists in excitement.

"Well little brother we hav-"Rashid was suddenly cut off by Isis kicking him to the ground with one of her long slender legs. "Now now, Rashid, Don't give the game away! Just relax Marik… We will show you you're present after we are done serving the Pharaoh ok?" She soothed in her mothering angelic voice. When the Ishtar's kid's mother died, Isis took on most of their mother's roles... one of which was taking care of Marik.

"Fine! But be home soon!" Marik pouted clicking his tongue at his siblings.

Both young adults couldn't help but chuckle at their little brother's cuteness. "Yes Marik we will be home soon~" Rashid smirked ruffling Marik's bed head.

After about 20 minutes of ranting to his hung over father Marik grew tired while his siblings prepared for the day of work ahead. Hank Ishtar was an alcoholic. Ever since his wife, Veronica Ishtar, died giving birth to Marik… he turned to drinking. Isis and Rashid had the same fight with their father everyday when he returned from the local tavern smelling of Vodka and beer, they begged their father to stop this obsession, but it proved useless… and it was beginning to affect Marik. When Hank had drunk a lot more than usual, he would hit or whip Marik for murdering his wife. So life in the tomb was living hell for Marik, his siblings left him alone all day with an abusive father… and the fact that he was chosen to live in his tomb for the rest of his life did make things a little

Sadder.

But when Marik had fallen asleep next to his drooling dead looking Dad, he felt Rashid pick him up holding him like a baby on his shoulder. He then lay Marik down in his own stone bed and wrapped the younger in the cheap satin covers. "Sleep well little man..." He smiled before getting up and grabbing his things while Isis walked over to Marik's sleeping form. She sat down beside his head stroking a few stray bangs from his eyes watching his chest rise and fall with each peaceful breath.

"Hush now, quiet now  
it's time to lay your sleepy head  
Hush now, quiet now  
it's time to go to bed.

Hush now, Quiet now  
it's time to lay sleepy head  
Said, Hush now, Quiet now  
it is time to go to bed

Drifting off to sleep  
Leave the day behind you  
drifting off to sleep  
let the joy of dreamland find you

Hush now, quiet now  
lay your sleepy head  
Said hush now, quiet now  
it's time to go to bed"

She sung mimicking her mother's sweet soft voice. During this sound Marik had started to suck on his thumb cutely, making Isis grimace in guilt. Marik had to be alone on his birthday.

She was pretty sure she won the 'worst sister in the world award'. But the Pharaoh needed her… because a thief was on the loose. She kissed Marik's forehead lightly before shutting the door to his room and joining her other brother in the journey to the palace.

As Marik slept soundly he had no idea that a tall tanned thief had gained access to the tombs door, allowing the suns hot rays to burst in and fill the dark room with light, also projecting his shadow onto the cold hard stairs leading down into the Millennium items resting place.


	2. Taken

**I feel horrible..I needed help so me and my friend role-played this..Thanks Keffi ^^ I owe ya! Anyway here it is..Yeah**

The tall bronzed skin man smirked in satisfaction. He started to come down the steps, quiet as a mouse. Quietly the doors were shut behind him. Although he seemed to need no light; for the halls were lined in torches. Just as expected the tomb was inhabited. He smirked. This would be fun.

He looked around, careful not to disturb even a pebble on the ground. Looking through each room ready to kill whatever unfortunate soul he crossed paths with.

Marik was curled up like a cat in his rough stone 'bed ', he had wrapped the covers over his small toffee skinned form, leaving no room for breathing or any skin to show.

He sucked his thumb nibbling on his already short nails, this habit irked Isis so much...but hey he was young and habits were hard to grow out of.

During his sleep me mewed and moaned cute sounds from under his cheap bed covers, tossing and turning like he knew something bad was about to happen..or was it good?

The thief had searched every damned room he could find. He KNEW this was the place where lay the items. At least some of them. The last room... And it was that of the Ishtar child. A child.

His lips curved into a devilishly handsome smirk, and he waltzed into the room.

He wasn't leaving empty handed. He picked Marik up carefully from his 'bed' and wrapped him with a blanket. Covering his mouth with a hand he ran out, busting through the doors. When his covered feet hit the soft sand he knew he was home free, dashing away fast as his strong legs would push him.

Marik struggled and screamed, thrashing in the thief's grasp. "LET ME GO AAAH!" The younger screamed, his voice cracking slightly much to his own irritation.

Akefia didn't let him go, continuing to run as fast as he possibly could.

Finally he came to a large cave. His home so to speak. He came through the mouth of the cave, the floor starting to become hard rock or stone. He got deep into the cave, and gold started to line the ground. More and more the deeper they got. Finally, in the mother load he set him down on a soft bed of fine silk. "You are now part of my collection."

Marik shook with fear backing away from the thief before meeting with the head board. The sudden friction from the hard wood made his freshly cut scars on his back ache with memories and agony. "Let me g-go!" He groaned trying not to show weakness.

"No." The thief said sternly. "You belong to me now. I went in the tomb in search of the items... But I guess a human soul will do." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, sitting in a pile of treasures near by.

"I don't want to be yours! I want my big sister!" The younger cried horsely tears forming in his lavender orbs, he pulled his knees up to meet his chin, comforting himself slightly.

Akefia scoffed at the weakness displayed by the youth to his right. "Be silent. I will not kill you lest you keep sobbing in such a pathetic manner." He grunted shifting in the gold, finding a comfier position,

The smaller nodded wiping his eyes a little before curling up on the large bed, resuming his previous dream sniffling to sleep.

Akefia glanced over at him while he slept. Actually looking at him.  
He was kind of cute.  
With his frail looking features, the innocent air about him and the way his lips were parted just slight. His eyes seemed to soften, however the rest of his face still ruptured with frustration or anger. He crawled closer, the golden items below his hands hardly shifting due to his seemingly natural ability. He brushed aside some of the sandy locks, for a better view of his face.  
He suddenly thrust himself back to the spot he was in before. He was cute, but no need for all of that...

He moaned loudly in his sleep his lips curling into a small smile. "Nngnn Aaah~" Marik moaned making other cute sounds during his slumber just like before.

The Thief rose a brow at that. He was having a strange dream. He reached forth, tucking him in a little more. Damn he was cute.

Marik snuggled the sheets yawning sweetly . "Isis I dun want to go to daddy's room" he muttered drooling slightly.

Akefia rolled his eyes and relaxed a little, curling into a ball and getting comfy. He was lulled to sleep by his mutters and grunts, his body limp.

~time skip~

Marik woke up rubbing his eye yawning once more. Soon he took in his surroundings and squeaked with fear. "W-where am I ?" he stuttered pulling the covers up defensively.

The thief was already awake. He seemed to have just woken up, his hands on his back popping it a little receiving a gasp of relief from him. Jeez sleeping on the floor really killed. The thief thought to himself

"W-What is this place ? " Marik whispered eyeing the beautiful gold,silver and bronze coins and jewels planted in heaps around the cave. It was beautiful..very beautiful indeed. Marik then turned his head slightly to view his kidnapper. His eyes widened, the man seemed tall, his short white hair fell messily on his beautifully handsome face, and yet looked perfect even after sleeping on the floor. His body was muscled showing through from his robe.

"My home." Akefia shrugged. "Now your home." He rested his hands on his hips, looking back at him with cold lilac orbs, they seemed to glint with something else though...something that scared Marik.

"But I want to be with Isis! Take me home at once !" He glared standing his ground. Marik was a very stubborn child..and liked to get his own way.

"Make me." He challenged and darted right up to him, smirking and narrowing his eyes.

Marik blinked, before grinning never turning down a challenge after all. He got up and hopped over to the thief so that his chest was level with Akefia's face. He then flicked the thief's forehead gently...but trying to make it hurt. "There! Now take me home!"

The thief simply chuckled before growling at him, his eyes narrowing a little. He huffed in anger. "No. You are MY property now. So get down, we will go get breakfast."

"B-but but Thief! That's not fair! "the younger pouted turning his hips away from the thief folding his arms across his chest. Pouting.

the thief rolled his eyes. "If I have to, I'll put you on a leash." He growled and motioned for him to follow him. "If you get caught you're on your own"

"Where are we going? " Marik asked curiously folding his arms behind his back turning his head to the side like a confused dog.

Akefia pulled the hood up on his head to shield the brilliant sun from his eyes. He picked up a thin robe and tossed it at the other. "We are going to a town a ways out. Wear this." He demanded and turned around.

Marik blinked awkwardly before trying the large robe on. It was lavender and hung loosely around his small form right down to his ankles, the sleeves were large and gave him a good 4 inches extended onto his arm. Overall he looked very cute and vulnerable. "Um thanks " He muttered nibbling on the end of his sleeve.

Akefia grunted and slowed down a little so the male could catch up, but otherwise did not stop moving.

He lead him to a small merchant town, where there were pubs and vendors and everything of the sort. He looked around then started to walk. The male flipped back his hood and strode up to a rather... un-pretty vendor woman. This would be easy. He always aimed for the women first, as they were easy to manipulate. He leaned on the table and licked his lips, looking her up and down. Repulsive. But he didn't voice that. In fact quite the opposite. "My, my, aren't you a desert flower." He purred. It was an apple vendor. He picked up a red one. "Lips as red as this pretty little fruit here." She blushed and giggle snorted, and Akefia was able to snatch a few apples. He gave her a rather sudden farewell and a false promise to return, then left.

He then moved to a male vendor. This one he hardly wasted time in conversing with. He just up and took bread from him. No problem. Then a few meat items and a bag to put it in.

"Woah..." Marik whispered having to jog to keep up with the thief's large strides, 'This is amazing !" he thought to himself , how did he not get caught? Wow he really was a good thief.

The thief glanced back at him and let himself become closer to him. "What have you gotten so far?" He asked, glancing around them quickly. Marik blinked unaware he had to also steal. Marik was terrible at stealing...he once tried to steal some of Isis's Kohl...but failed miserably when his fathers snake scared him, making him stumble back and knock over the rest of her make up...waking up the whole tomb.

Akefia glared down at him, then face palmed. "Go get something. Be sneaky. Don't hesitate. "He gestured over to a vendor who was selling veggies. "He's distracted with an argument between he and the woman. Go use that."

Marik nodded and shook nervously, new to all this. He walked up to the stand cautiously blocking out the vendors random cussing words, his hand snaked up the cheap wood before it met with the smooth texture of a ripe tomato. He grabbed it quickly slipping it up his long sleeves and returning to Akefia's side, very proud of himself.

The thief chuckled and patted his head. "Good, good. " He nodded and continued on. Once to the buildings, the gold shops and the pubs he patted him and motioned to a short roof. "I'll help you up there and you help me up." He lifted him up to his shoulders, so he was able to climb onto the roof.

Marik gulped..he hated heights. He climbed up the wall slightly before reaching out to grab the roofs edge. He held onto it like his life depended on it , he pulled his little body weight up. Sighing in relief, he admired the view before helping the heavy thief up.

He climbed up more easily than the other and sat cross cross on the roof. He laid out his back. "Since you are new, I will share what I've got. Tomorrow I will not be as kind."

Marik nodded eagerly eyeing the food. "Wait I know where we are...my sister took me here once...that means my tomb is not far!" He chirped excitedly.

Akefia glared at him, a roll of Egyptian bread hanging from his half stuffed mouth. His look pretty much said try anything and I'll kill you.

He gulped and nodded rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly " Fine fine! Master!" He spat spitefully. Jeez he's protective.

He swallowed what he had and nodded. "I was going to suggest you call me Thief King but Master is just as well, Cutie ~~" He snorted and took his pretty little face in his thieving hand.

"Ah.." He gasped blushing slightly with a flutter of his eyelashes before pulling away pouting. "What is your REAL name 'Thief King?" He scoffed his stomach growling

Akefia yanked his hand away and turned his head down. "That's none of your damned business." He said simply and continued with the bread. It was obvious that he didn't want anyone to know things about him, they were tabs and he could get caught.

Marik muttered something in annoyance, his mouth watering at the bread. It looked so moist and crunchy. Marik had not eaten bread in years! Only on special occasions..but he loved the taste and craved it a lot.

"Dig in." He muttered waving a hand. Shit, he didn't know he needed to tell him what to do.

Marik grabbed some of his bread roughly before shoving a tomato onto the bread taking a huge bite. He ate it so quickly he got tomato juice all over his face as he licked his lips.

Akefia chuckled a little and whipped the juice off of his face. "Messy eater~~" Marik blinked "Nya!" He mewed slapping the other off sighing when he was full. "Mmm Yum~" He smiled leaning back enjoying the warm breeze...it was still so new to him.

Akefia got up. "There is a well near by. I've brought two can tines this time. Fill it all the way, and make it last the rest of the day." He instructed and stood up, easily and fearlessly jumping off.

"Wait! Don't leave me !" He whimpered...Marik hated heights with the passion. They scared him so much ever since his brother told him about the time he fell of the Pharaohs palace while doing some painting.

Akefia opened his arms up to him. "I'll catch you." He promised, giving him a heart warming smile.

The younger shook and jumped down into the thief's arms, landing bridal style. ""Eeeek!"

He put him on the ground and smirked, ruffling his hair. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Horrible actually " He winced shaking a little still.

Akefia sighed and handed him a grey canteen and starting to walk away, in the direction of the river that flowed close by. He called it a well, because shut up that's why.  
He squared next to it and opened the lid, letting the water stream into it.

Marik watched intently and pushed his can down under the small ripples, the water splashed over his hand making him shudder, the water was so cool and clear, a lot different to the gritty dirty water he was used to.

Akefia closed the lid and stuffed his face into the water, drinking it in quickly, making little bubbles drift to the surface.

The blonde blinked a little confused but the tapped the water eyeing his reflection. "Is that what I really look like?" he gasped horrified with his appearance, those scars...how disgusting !

He pulled his face out panting a little. He looked at him, then the reflection and nodding. "Cute, ain't it."

"No ugly ! " He hissed splashing the water away rippling his hideous reflection before hugging his knees.

He shook his head. "No, you are not. I have a good eye for beauty, and your face is flawless." He smiled a little, playing with the messy sandy locks.

"What about these?" Marik pointed to the dark bloody scars that were turning black under each of his eyes.

"Only helps your beauty, precious desert rose." He whispered and tilted his chin up with a surprisingly gentle touch.

The younger blushed a little before pulling away. "No girls are beautiful! like Isis! And don't call me that..you said it to that woman only to get what you wanted!"

"Correction. I called her a desert flower. Beautiful, but common. You are a desert rose. You don't exactly see a Rose just growing on any cactus or plant. They are rare. One of a kind and absolutely beautiful." He whispered and gently pulled the smaller frame into his arms, his lips gently kissing the top of his head in a reassuring fashion.

"Why do you say such things to me? Why not find a woman...that's how it works !" He pouted trying to get away from the thief's warm touch, the truth was he very much liked being held and kissed...but it was wrong...so very wrong.

"That is not how it works. Gender does not mean one cannot be beautiful." He paused and looked at a brilliantly coloured blue dragonfly. "Is that beautiful?"

"Yes..." He muttered. Marik hated being wrong...he was a stubborn child after all.

"Well that could be a male. Does it make him not beautiful any longer?" He asked, tilting his head away a little, raising both brows.

"I uh.." Marik muttered looking at the dragon fly more intently, observing its beautiful patterns.

"Precisely. Now shut up you're beautiful. Just as the dragon fly, and just as the desert rose you are. Now let's go home." He muttered and stood up, offering his hand.

Marik smiled and took it gratefully holding it close in his smaller hand.

He helped him onto his feet, then putting his canteen away and starting for their cave once again. A very placid look upon his features.

"What's your name please?" He whispered a lot more calm than he was the first time he asked .

He waited a moment. He himself had almost forgotten his name. He stared out unto the dry depths of the desert plain. He thought long and hard before a name formed on his tongue. "Akefia." He whispered then continued to walk.

"Akefia..." The younger mused before grinning happily " Mind if I call you Kefi?"

"Yes. That's an insult. " He growled and turned his head away, pride obviously injured. "... Only in private."

"Yaaay!" Marik rejoiced feeling a slight victory. "So what are we going to do when we get home Kefi?"

"I figure I should teach you a few thief things." He shrugged, waving his hand as if I were a normal thing.

"W-what?!"

**OK There is the second chapter..its hard converting rp into a actual story...hope you liked it...see you soon ^-^ ~! -R**


	3. Learning

"I can't be a thief! I'm a tomb keeper!" Marik growled walking a little faster too keep up with the other.

"Well now you're a thief." Akefia shrugged, taking him back into their cave.

Marik winced.. This was going against everything his family stood for. But screw his family! His father only brought him pain and guilt.

Once deep enough to be at his treasures he stood before him, his ice cold eyes glaring down at him. "First rule. Always be alert and ready to run."

Marik nodded very curious about this. Running was always easy for him. When his father was drunk Marik would run for safety in one of the tomb rooms. But this was different

"Second… "Akefia started and suddenly ducked down, his leg sweeping under his feet Thus knocking him off them and onto the ground. "Never let your guard down around anyone."

Marik winced rubbing his ass gently "OWWW! NO FAIR YOU BASTARD!"

Akegia shrugged, a smirk dancing upon his lips. "I told you to be alert. I went easy. I could have gone a lot quicker." He chuckled and yanked him into a standing position.

Marik hissed in pain but let it go watching again, Damn this was getting painful.

"Next. No hesitation. Don't even think about it before you take it. You have to be fluid and casual. Easy ones are the ones that are distracted. Another thing is do not try to show off. That is the best way to have you hand cut off. "

"I See.." Marik muttered trying to sound like he understood. But the truth was Marik had no idea about the laws. His father or Isis never explained them to him, thinking they didn't need to.

"Avoid gold vendors. Those often have guards. My treasures come from tombs I rob. You are still quite raw. "

He sighed remembering his tomb " I got it ...thanks " He hated thinking of his sister worrying and Rashid throwing a fit in front of the Pharaoh.

"Now let's see what you can do. " He picked up a necklace, sitting on the ground and closing his eyes. "Steal it."

Marik blinked and walked up behind him quietly before sliding the necklace from his hand turning away and walking to the bed again.

"Fluid. Just like that." The nodded proudly and stood up, dusting himself off and walking over to him, then held his hand out. "Now give it."

He handed it back happily. Finally he was doing SOMETHING Right.

He took it, tossing it aside. "Now how are you with running?"

"I'm good at it.." He muttered remembering all the times he ran from his father and Isis screaming at the man to stop. And Rashid sobbing in the corner after being hit or whipped. He shuddered at the thought.

Akefia flopped onto the closes pile of gold, his hands behind his head as he stared up at the roof of the cave. "So what's your name?"

"You don't need to know" Marik hissed sitting on the bed.

"I told you mine." He retorts and flashes him a glare.

"And your point is?" He grinned tuning him out.

Once again he paused. He looked down a little, as if pondering something. "I ah... I've never told anyone my name. Hell even I forgot it."

He blinked and felt guilty. It couldn't kill just to tell him his name right? '"Marik" He muttered and looked away, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Marik..." He tried it out on his tongue, lipping it to himself a few times. "Marik. Thief Prince."

"Thief prince?" He looked at him confused. "I don't want to be a thief prince!"

"Oh, come come now desert rose~~" Akefia chuckled and made his way closer t the other, caressing his face. "It suits you~~"

"Don't touch me!" He shuddered moving away.

He sighed and lay down again. "You're such a prickly rose though. I might cut those thorns off..." The male threatened, a horrible smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh? And how do you expect to do that?" Marik snuggled a pillow watching the other carefully blushing a little.

"I am a thief, however I am also a master of charm. " He whispered huskily and ran his graceful fingers down the spine of the youth, as his tongue curved across a red flushed cheek.

Marik blushed further squeaking and shifting away from him. "D-don't!"

He simply cackled and pulled his hand and face away from him, lying on his back and closing his eyes. "You are MINE now, I do with you as I wish."

"I'm not yours! Unless I agree to it! You will not own me completely!" He growled leaning over the other.

Akefia looked up at him blankly. Out of the blue he pushed himself up on his elbows and kissed him, his eyes shutting and his other arm wrapping around his torso to keep him in place until he was done kissing him.

Marik's eyes widened and blushed deeper trying to pull away. "Mmmmph!" He gasped looking at the other shocked. "Y-you..."

He pulled away after a while and set him back on his bed, smirking in satisfaction to himself. "Yes, I did. "

"W-why..." Marikm touched his lips nervously shaking a little...the truth was Marik enjoyed it.

Akefia's cheeks flushed a little and he looked away gruffly. "Because I fucking wanted to." He growled and got up again, once again kissing his lips.

Marik moaned a little and kissed back a little reluctantly

Akefia wrapped his arms around his waist and drove him in a little closer, lip starting to massage the other pair coaxing them open.

Marik opened his mouth gasping at the new feeling, he panted slightly into the others mouth waiting for the others tongue.

Akefia's tongue quickly slid into the new provided area, his hands now gently gripping the fabric of his lower back. His tongue started to explore, feeling around the inside of his mouth and tracing the teeth.

Marik gasped when he felt hands on his back and pulled away panting. "P-please don't touch there!"

He pulled his mouth away. "Sensitive?" He asked and started to rub up and down, going from the bottom of his back to the top then fondling his way back down.

He hissed mostly in pain and winced horrible thoughts coming back to mind. His father. The knife. That night.

Akefia pulled his hand away and snuck them to his side, watching for a reaction to that.

Marik sighed a little less tense and smiled weakly. "S-sorry I just hate people touching them..."

"Them?" He asked, his brows knitting together in confusion.

"N-nothing!" He rolled off him hiding under the covers. "Good night!" Marik silently begged the gods for Akefia not to ask.

He frowned a little, crawling into the covers with him. He wrapped his arms around him protectively, nuzzling into his hair. "I'm sleeping with you tonight." He whispered and nuzzled into his neck, kissing it gently.

"W-why?" he arched his back so it wouldn't touch Akefia.

Akefia rolled him over so he faces him, his lips once again taking the other pair however this tine it was shorter. So his lips could say what he simply couldn't. "That's why."

He sighed and smiled a little but pain twisted his face as he screamed a little "Aaah!"

Akefia eyes widened and he jumped a little, his eyes scanning him. "What happened?"

"N-nothing...im fine they have just re opened." He groaned biting his lip.

"Reopened?" He asked. Finally curiosity got the best of him. He rolled him onto his stomach and lifted up his clothes, to see it. When he saw it he gasped. Rage took him and he shot into a standing position. He pointed an accusing finger to his back. "Who did that!?" He growled eyes wide.

He shivered and pulled his shirt down hissing. "P-please be more careful they could get infected" He whispered, Marik then looked down ashamed. "I told you I was not beautiful."

That was not what he was thinking of. "We are going back to your tomb. And you're telling me who did this to you." He growled and picked up a dagger to use.

"N-No! If you take me back there I won't be allowed to leave!" He cried pleading with the other. "Father won't let me give it up..."

"Is that who put it on your back? I'll kill him." Akefia hissed clutching the handle of the weapon and staring at the ground.

"Please calm down and I will explain..." He whispered his eyes pleading with the other

Akefia sat down, his foot twitching anxiously. "Explain."

He sighed and began his story. "I am the first born male Ishtar...My mother died giving birth to me so my father blames me for it. I was chosen to hold the secrets to of the Pharaoh on my back...I am also destined to live in the tomb my entire life serving a man I have not even met! My father is an alcoholic who whips me and my brother a lot...my big brother and sister work in the palace for the Pharaoh. I got those scars when I was 8 and the scars under my eye...it takes years for these things to heal and the are still so painful. They gave me the ceremony using a hot knife. My father will always peruse me always make me go back into the tomb. But the things you let me do...I have never been outside properly before! or even tasted bread...and being a thief is so exciting and having you here is so much fun! Please don't take me back there!"

Akefia's eyes widened a little. He dropped the knife and pulled him into his arms. "I'll protect you. I won't let any more people hurt you. I'll give my life to save yours."


	4. Bath

/**Are you supposed to write these little messages every time? Well heres mine. Hiya everyone! The person I wrote this with is kinda not my friend anymore *Sad I know* So I have to carry on...alone. I'm not sure how to do Kefi...so this should be interesting XD I'm getting my Yami to do a thief shipping ff with me and maybe a puzzle. Depending on holidays and stuff. So happy summer and enjoy ! ^^/ ((My first lemon../)) / **

Marik leaned forward and kissed Akefia gently

Akefia nuzzled into him, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes. Well, he guessed it was only fair. "I will kill the pharaoh one day. His life will be mine. He slaughtered my whole village. And for what? A stupid little golden item?" He snarled, clutching him however carefully. "I watched as each person I loved was torn from me. Killed. I was the only one alive."

"A-akefia so the scar?" Marik brushed Akefia's scar gently with his soft finger tips smiling softly. "Please be careful..."

"The scar came from some soldiers after. The ring was made. So they had no use for me. They wanted to carve some kind of name into my face but I managed to get away. I was taken in by an old woman. She took care of me for a while. By I ran away... I don't need anyone." He whispered and turned his head, bangs covering his eyes.

"You have me?" He tilted the thief's chin slightly beaming at him. Hoping that the thief cared for him as much as he did the thief.

Akefia nodded and kissed his lips warmly, savoring his flavor and holding him close to his body. "That's all I need."

He giggled and winced again."Effing scars..." Marik smiled trying to make the sad stories a little happier.

He nodded a little and kissed the too of his head. "Let's sleep now." He whispered and pulled the sheets over them, snuggling up close to him.

" night Kefi " he yawned snuggling the others chest .

He smiled a little and rested his head on him, his eyes falling shut as he fell asleep.

Marik woke up early the next morning and drooled into Akefia's chest feeling something hard against his midriff, but assumed it was his arm or something and snuggled closer.

Akefia woke up and sat up, yawning a little and laying him on his back gently. He got up and left the cave, headed for the close by stream to try and cool off.

Marik woke up properly and followed the Thief watching him bathe. And damn he was sexy!

He stripped himself down to nothing, getting in the stream and sighing in relief as the coolness of the Nile washed over him. Oh so relaxing.

Marik blushed deeply and squealed from behind a tree. "Kyaa! It's friggin huge!" He eyed Akefia's manhood with a child like innocence.

Akefia's head popped up from its relaxed position and he looked around. "Hello?"

"Uhh" Marik mumbled hiding further. If he was caught Akefia would tease him till the day he died!

He shrugged it off and sunk deeper into the water, so his head was the only thing that stuck out.

"Kefi big..." He said rather loudly so the other could hear.

"Marik?" He asked and got up, picking up his robe and covering himself with it. "Are you there?"

"Maybe..." At this point Marik was covered in sandy orange dust and siting crossed legged next to a tree facing Akefia.

He shook his head and rolled his eyes, feeling his lips tug into a half smile. "Were you watching?"

"N-no pfft how silly...ok maybe a little..." Marik blushed looking away.

He chuckled a little and turned around, facing the Nile. "Come in with me. "

"W-what no way!" He blushed more backing up. No way in hell was he taking a bath with Akefia!

"The cool water will be good for your wounds." He mumbled and smirked back at him, a devious glint in his dyes.

"F-fine but don't look! " he whispered taking his robe off and starting to remove his tunic. He pealed it off his chest and hips before blushing more taking it all off and leaving it in a heap. Mariks body was small and under developed but he actually had a 4 pack with strong arms. His legs were slender with a gap between them, and his waist curved in. His skin was flawless apart from his scars. Marik covered his crotch with both hands looking to the side; a deep red blush tainted his cheeks. "I said don't look! "

"You looked at me." The Male shrugged deeply and buried himself completely in the water, not even his head sticking out.

He sighed happily and walked into the cool water staying in the shallow end not wanting to drown. "Get up idiot! "

He popped his head out of the water and flipped back his hair, running his fingers through it to get the water out.  
The cool water drizzled down his washboard abs, making them glisten in the hot desert sun. He seemed to be making a show of it, shaking his hair out.

He blushed more looking down blowing ripples into the crystal clear water...wait clear? Marik looked down to see that his nakedness was visible from the surface and even clearer from under the water. "KEFI YOU PEVERT!"

He smirked and waded over to him, pulling him into his arms and kissing his cheek then stealing one from his lips. "How hurtful~~"

He blushed more and looked down at the water. "Still a pervert..."

"You're the one peeking at me from behind the tree~~" He points out and kissed his neck.

"B-but I'm a kid...its illegal! Aah~" he moaned a little trying to stay mad.

He smirked a reached behind him, grabbing his perfectly round buttocks. "Mmnn.. Since when have I cared about legal?" He asked and licked up his neck.

He shuddered and swam away. "No touchy touchy ! " he giggled childishly swimming around with his ass pointed up on show. Teasing Akefia.

He grabbed his ass and started to feverishly lick it, then his tongue went lower, going between his pretty little thigh gap and licking the bottom of his shaft.

He moaned loudly squirming away. "K-Kefi ! Stop!"

Akefia crawled to the front of him and started suckling, pulling his tip into his mouth and bobbing his head a little.

He moaned loudly panting a little. "S-stop!"

He pulled his head away, looking up at him an licking his lips. "Do you really want that?'

"I uh..." He whispered blushing more.

He took his shaft and licked up the bottom of it, then sucking on the tip heatedly.

He moaned louder threading his fingers through Akefias hair. "Aaah! Aaah A-Akefiaaaaa~"

He purred a little thus making it vibrate. He pushed him into his mouth, bobbing his head and sucking on him hard, his tongue caressing him.

Marik gasped a feeling tightening somewhere in his tummy. "A-ahh w-what's?" He gasped before releasing.

He grunted softly and drank it in, licking his lips and pulling back. He grabbed him, laying him over on the shore and pushing a finger in him.

Marik screamed in pain and winced to the side. The feeling was new and foreign, it hurt like hell!

He fingered him with it, kissing his head and licking his neck.

Marik screamed in pleasure and arched his back when his spot was touched.

He smirked and started to push a second finger in, slowly starting to scissor him. He rubbed his length against him, kissing his shoulder.

"AAH!l" he screamed arching his back, he looked down at the thief panting, his  
Tongue lolling Out with each breath, and his eyes glazed over with need.

He added another finger, the last one, pumping them in and out of him and roughly slamming against his prostate.

He threw his head back moaning and panting. He soon became a shivering mess.

He pulled his fingers out after a little and pushed himself in early, holding his hips and instantly rubbing his tip against the little bump.

He screamed half in pain half in pleasure.

He paused, grilling his hand and letting him adjust to the stretch he was given.

He adjusted pretty quickly and nodded for him to move.

His hips pushed forth and yanked back slowly, shivering at how awfully tight it was. He clawed him gently, swallowing thickly and huffing. "Nnnghhh..."

Marik panted hard drool falling from his lips and tears pricked his eyes, his face had a deep red blush that traveled to the tips of his ears . He then pushed his hips down onto the invader moaning louder at the sensation if they moved together.

He took that as motivation to go harder. He held both of his hands, pinning him and going harder, grunting a little as his tip massaged his prostate. One hand wandered down and stroked his shaft, then roughly took it and started pumping it roughly.

"AAAH!" He screamed pleasure taking him over, he tightened his ass muscles around the other knowing he was near his end.

He pushed himself faster, panting softly and feeling himself come closer. His tip leaked inside of him, only serving as lube for him. Allowing him to pick up speed.

"Aaaaah! I-I'm going to-" he gasped before tensing his muscles as he came all over both of their chests.

He continued on for a little while before he came inside of him with a soft grunt, leaning down and kissing him hotly, holding his hip while his other hand held the other one.

He kissed back sloppily before pulling away panting. "T-that hurt.."

He smirked, pointing to the white essence all over them both. "This doesn't look like the result of pain."

"It didn't hurt THEN!" He hissed his ass aching

"Oh shut up." He teased and pulled away, sitting him up and ravishing his lips in soft, sweet kisses.

He giggled and snuggled the other. "What was that called? The thing we just did..."

"Sex?" He offered, holding his hand and showering each finger in a soft kiss.

Marik smiled at the tingly sensation but frowned remembering when Rashid tried to explain sex to him. But Marik couldn't care less with anything to do with girls, apart from Isis of course. "But sex is between a man and a woman? How does it work? "

"I don't fucking know. It feels good, and when you do it with a girl it makes a baby. That's all I know." He shrugged and got up after washing himself off, then getting up ad dressing.

"Oh.." He muttered splashing in the water some more.

He yawned a little, looking down at him. "Come on now I'm tired." He grunted. "Let's go home and take a nap."

He raised his arms up waiting to be carried. "C'mon my butt hurts!l"

He sighed and lifted him up, putting his clothes on him and carrying him back home.  
Once there, he laid him on their bed, hugging him tight and rubbing his back.

He snuggled into his chest ad fell asleep straight away.

He pet his hair and soon found himself sleeping peacefully with him.


End file.
